True Love is found in the oddest places
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: "Lucy hoped that soon she would finally be able to meet her true love. Or..Prince. She was unsure the prince was going to be her true love. Or her true love a prince. But things always worked out, right?" Fairy Tale AU Natsu/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

In a land far, far away from any know to this day, there is a certain custom. A girl born of royal blood must at her 16th birthday, be taken away for as long as a couple days to three weeks. She'll be taken away by what the society refers to as 'dragons'. Dragons went extinct about one hundred years before, but the tradition still remains. Young men about the same age as the girl ,that is born of dragon blood, must be their captor. The tradition states that another young man of also royal blood would come and save the young lady, they would return to the man's castle and live happily ever after in marriage. The 'dragon' would grudgingly trudge off to his home, recover from his defeat for a week or two, and then continue the cycle again. The tradition still continues to this day.

Lucy grudgingly looked out the stone window of her over-sized bedroom. It was July 6th, five days after her birthday. Her 16th birthday, that is. And a certain person was supposed to pick her up so she could marry her prince. Lucy really, really didn't want to go through the week or so process until her prince defeated the 'dragon'. She heard from her older friends that those several days were torture. At least for them. Lucy was sure she would not enjoy spending a week with a dragon blood. They were often rude, wild, and over-all not like the royal bloods at all. She was getting _so_ tired of waiting. If a dragon blood wasn't here in a week, she'd...she'd...she didn't know what she'd do. Lucy was always told she was impatient.

Lucy pulled her head inside and slowly sat on the window sill. She glanced at the bundle in the corner, untouched. It was for her trip she was supposed to be taking right about now. Maybe the dragon blood hadn't come yet because she was sort of unknown. She liked to think of it as an undiscovered jewel. Or someone destined for greatness, but not known for now.

There was a soft knock on the door. Probably one of the maids Lucy guessed.

"Come in." Lucy sighed as she remained on the window sill. A timid maid opened the door and softly set her lunch tray on the small table.

"Your lunch, ma'am." The maid said softly and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lucy groaned and slid off of her window sill. She really didn't feel like eating right now. But if she didn't, her father, mother, and the staff would worry too much. She sat on the cushioned, wooden chair in front of the table. The meal was...usual. To a normal peasant it would be a feast, but to Lucy it was just usual. Steak and potatoes. With an assortment of vegetables and greens, a small desert on the side, and a heap of salad for her...appetizer. Lucy's father made sure her meals were at least three course if not more. Lucy wearily dug into her potatoes and stared out the window wistfully, hoping that maybe tonight she would finally start her way to her true love. Or...prince. She was really unsure if the prince would be her true love. Or her true love a prince. But things always worked out, right?

Natsu stuffed the last thing into his beat-up bag. He secured it shut and slung it over his shoulder.

"Okay I'm leaving!" He shouted over his shoulder. No response. Natsu rolled his eyes and headed out the front door. He had quite a lot of ground to cover, so he went as soon as possible. Thee sun was just barely peaking over the surrounding mountains. If all went according to plan, he would be there at about ten PM. This was his first time as a dragon blooded captor and he hoped it to be his last. Frankly, he thought it was utterly stupid. It really wasn't fair for anybody but the prince. All he had to do was beat the 'dragon' to a pulp and ride off with the hot babe. Unfair. The dragon just had to go back and do it again, and again, and again. He had somehow convinced his guardian to maybe let him quit after just one.

As for the princess he was capturing, he was actually a bit late. He had accidentally remembered he needed to go get her four days after her 16th birthday. In a rush, he left the next day. Now, here he is now slowly making his way to the small, obscure village with a princess named Lucy.

Natsu really, really wanted this to be easy enough. He hadn't heard anything about Lucy and what she was like, because she wasn't a very well known princess. And that was the problem. A prince might not come for weeks, let alone one that could beat him. He was going to have to get used to this royal blooded Lucy.

The sun was slowly setting on the small castle as Lucy one again stared out her windows. She was already in her night dress, but not quite ready for sleep. Lucy huddled under her covers in the blazing heat of the setting sun. She slammed her head into her many pillows and squinted up at the ceiling. She was way too tired of this room. She wanted to go somewhere else. Anywhere else. By now, it didn't even matter. She was even starting to think the couple weeks with the dragon blood might even be refreshing.

The last of the sunset spilled over her room and then started to fade. It was almost nine thirty, when Lucy usually went to bed. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

"Yep. This is it." Natsu thought as he stood in front of the castle. It would be rather easy to get in and find the princess. Carrying her would be the problem. He would probably wake her up and make her walk once they were out of the city. Natsu strolled into the courtyard and choose to go into a small door on the side of the castle. He opened it and found himself in the kitchen. He was in. He slowly and softly made his way through the kitchen and into a hallway. He went with his instincts and headed up. Parents usually kept their princesses in the highest part of the castle. He got to the very top and came to two doors. Natsu opened one, a closet, and then opened the other. There lay Lucy, the princess.

"Well, this was easier than thought," Natsu mumbled under his breath. "This castle's security is crap." He approached Lucy's bed and picked her up. Slinging her roughly over his back, Natsu managed to grab Lucy's bag in the corner and head out. Luckily, Lucy was a heavy sleeper and was only slightly disturbed by Natsu's inconsiderate handling.

He made his way once more though the castle and out to the courtyard. Natsu dragged through the small, sleeping town. The weight of his...victim wasn't as much as he expected, but the bundle really weighed him down. He wished she could just wake up already.

Lucy was sound asleep, resting comfortably in her bed, But after a couple hours, her rest was slightly disturbed. She was...being picked up? Lucy couldn't quite tell since she was technically still asleep. He eyes fluttered open for a second, but then closed once more and she fell back into a deep slumber. But only to be awoken once more. This time, she woke up fully. She gasped and at first struggled. The questions quickly flashed through her head: Where am? Why am I not at my castle? Who's carrying me?

"Geez, you're finally awake," Natsu growled, "You're a really deep sleeper. You'll have to walk now, You're getting too heavy for me." Lucy's mouth opened and closed as her feet touched the rough ground.

"Okay, who are you and why are y-" Lucy yelled but then stopped. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Y-You're the dragon blood that's supposed to come?" Lucy stammered excitedly. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Natsu said, suspicious. Lucy squealed with joy.

"So...I can finally go? This is it? I'll finally get to meet my prince?" Lucy gasped in awe and excitement.

"Um..yep. This is it," Natsu said, shrugging, "Anyway, why are you do excited? I always heard princesses shouted and demanded to go back!" Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, well I've been kind of looking forward to meeting my prince," Lucy said sheepishly, "And since _you_ were late, I got really tired of waiting!" Natsu groaned.

"Okay, fine I'm sorry. I just forgot." Natsu said, rolling his eyes. There was a couple minutes of silence. Lucy had waited so long for this moment, Well not this moment exactly, but close, that she really had no questions. She nervously bit her lip.

"By the way...what's your name?" Lucy asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Natsu. Its Natsu." Natsu replied, "Also, take your bag."

"Oh! Yes, my bag! You got it?" Lucy said quickly.

"Yes. If I didn't, you'd probably make me go back and get it." Natsu sighed and threw the bag onto Lucy. She caught it with a bit of trouble and the slung it over her arm.

"Um, how far away is the tower.?" Lucy asked as she checked the contents of the bag.

"Not far," Natsu replied, "About an hour away. Hope you like walking." Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So...um why did you decide to.." Lucy trailed off looking for the right word.

"Capture, kidnap, abduct?" Natsu suggested maliciously.

"Well, um no." Lucy decided, reading Natsu's bitter behavior, "More like..rescue?" Natsu laughed.

"What, I'm not rescuing you!" Natsu laughed, "That's not my job. I capture princesses not rescue them! That's the prince's job."

"Well, um that wasn't my question in the first place." Lucy sighed, "Why did you capture me? I mean why me and not any other princess?"

"Ah, well, you're easy. This is my first job, so I needed an easy princess." Natsu explained. Lucy was slightly ticked off.

"What do you mean by 'easy'?" Lucy Growled. Natsu had to restrain from laughing again.

"I meant that your easy to capture." Natsu snickered, "You have like zero protection. The only problem is that a prince might not come for you right away." Lucy groaned.

"You know what, I really don't want to spend a week or two with you." Lucy whined, "You're already getting on my nerves."

"Hah, well you're not the best company either." Natsu said, rolling his eyes, "You're gonna have to deal with it, princess."

"Hey, don't call me princess!" Lucy shouted, "My name is Lucy." Lucy crossed her arms with dissatisfaction. It was going to be a long, long week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here it is." Natsu said, motioning to the tall, stone tower. Lucy stood in awe, it looked just like the ones in story books.

After hours and hours of endless walking with a few breaks in between, they had finally arrived. This was the place where Lucy would spend long days of boredom for a week or two.

"Wow...um..how are we gonna get up there, though?" Lucy asked Natsu. Natsu shrugged in return.

"I dunno. Probably climb or something, there has to be at least a rope." Natsu suggested. Lucy sighed.

"How did you get ownership of this tower anyway?" Lucy asked as she followed Natsu, who was wandering around the circular base of the tower. He glanced back at her.

"It's in my family, I guess." He said, continuing to search, "Handed down. Each dragon blood family has a tower or castle." Lucy just nodded her head.

"Found it!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed. He tugged on a rope that was attached to a stone set in the tower. A small door swung open. Lucy stooped down and look inside. Cobwebs lined the walls and Lucy even saw a rat scuttle across the floor. In the middle of the small room a ladder stood up and reached all the way up to the ceiling.

"This is where I'll be living?" Lucy asked, exasperated. Natsu laughed out loud. About the millionth time he had laughed at Lucy, and it was really getting on her nerves.

"No! You're living on the top floor! The one with the windows and stuff." Natsu said, amused, "This is just how you get in."

"Oh..." Lucy said, relieved, "Then you'll live here?" Natsu laughed again.

"Nah, I'm living on the roof." Natsu said as he started up the ladder. Lucy gathered up her night gown and started climbing.

"What if I fall?" Lucy asked crossly.

"You'll die." Natsu said casually.

"Won't you help me?" Lucy asked, agitated.

"I won't be quick enough." Natsu declared, seemingly uncaring about Lucy's well being. Lucy groaned.

Natsu reached the top and punched open the trap door. He quickly climbed into the dusty room. He reached down and grabbed Lucy's hand to help her up.

"Thanks.." Lucy said as she looked around the dusty top floor. It was rather spacious. It had one window which over looked the large field in which they came from. The room itself had a large bed, a sort of shelf full of food way past its time for eating, a trunk, and a small table. Even though some things were dusty, everything was in relatively good shape. There were only a few cobwebs, but it seemed fine to live in otherwise.

"I'm gonna attache rope here by the window." Natsu said. He strolled over to the window and tied a rope to a supporting beam across the top of the window. Natsu climber onto the windowsill and up the rope. Lucy watched, impressed. She walked over to the windowsill and looked up at Natsu who was now on the tile roof.

"How are you going to live on a roof?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled her head back into the room. She decided to start unpacking, since there really wasn't anything else to do.

"So, Natsu," Lucy asked as she placed her clothes into the small dresser, How are we going to eat? I brought food, but not enough to last a week or to feed you...Natsu?" Lucy rushed over to the window, wondering why he wasn't responding to her. She still wasn't quite used to being not treated like royalty. She stuck her head out the window and looked up. Natsu looked down at her.

"You should see the view from up here." Natsu said casually.

"Natsu! I was talking to you!" Lucy snapped, "You should normally listen to someone when they're talking!"

"Yeah, Yeah." Natsu said, rolling his eyes, "But seriously, get up here."

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, "I can't get up there!" Natsu held down his hand. Lucy stood stubbornly still.

"Come on." Natsu groaned, "I can't sit here forever!" Lucy gave one puff of disapproval at went to unpack some more. Natsu jumped down onto the windowsill and sat there.

"Maybe..later." Lucy said stiffly. Natsu grinned.

"What, are you scared?" He teased.

"Of course not!" Lucy exclaimed, turning around, "I-I just..um..wanted to finish unpacking." Lucy crossed her arms as if she had just finished winning an argument.

"You're scared." Natsu laughed.

"Am not!" Lucy retorted

"You are." Natsu said, grinning, "You're totally scared of heights."

"You know what?" Lucy said, fuming with anger, "I don't want to have this childish argument right now,okay?"

"Haha you're just avoiding the fact that your afraid." Natsu said smugly.

"Natsu, I am this close to pushing you out that window right now!" Lucy seethed.

"Yeah, try me." Natsu laughed, "You couldn't even kill a fly, princess."

"My name," Lucy said between her teeth, "Is Lucy."

"Right, right." Natsu said, waving it off, "Doesn't change the fact that your afraid of heights and probably couldn't even kill a fly, let alone push me out of this window." Lucy opened her mouth and then shut it. She quickly turned around and began folding random things, steaming with anger. Natsu smiled smugly at Lucy, even though she couldn't see him.

Natsu quickly jumped back up onto the roof again, leaving Lucy to her own personal space. Lucy folded the last thing and shoved it into the dresser. She collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from the journey. Even though she should probably change into new clothes, she was too tired to. So she ended up falling asleep on the dusty bed as the sun slowly sank behind the clouds.

Meanwhile, Natsu lay on the roof, thinking about the upcoming week and how much work it'd be to handle a princess and defeat a couple princes. Too much work. "But at least the princess is interesting." Natsu thought to himself, "That's pretty much the only upside to this whole job, the princess. Great, what am I getting myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up with a start. She quickly looked around the room, startled by her surroundings. Where was she? Why was she...oh. Oh yeah. Now she remembered. She was taken by the Dragon blood named Natsu, what she'd been waiting for for so long. Lucy stretched and sighed heavily. She looked around the room, where was Natsu anyway? Probably on the roof, but she didn't hear anything from on top of it. She heaved herself out of her bed and trumped over to the window. Natsu! She shouted out the window. Lucy waited, but there was no response. She rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed again. After a couple minutes of lazing around, Lucy decided to put on a fresh change of clothes. Dragging her bag next to her, she dug around and found a nice dress. Lucy quickly slipped off her dirty one and...  
Hey, princess, I'm back with the...f- Natsu said perching on the windowsill. Lucy's head jerked up and she froze. There was a couple moments of both of them only staring in disbelief.  
I'll...just be up here? Natsu gestured and quickly climbed up to the roof. Lucy stood stock still, not daring to say a word. Quickly, Lucy scrambled into her clean dress and stomped over to the windowsill where a small bundle of food lay. She snatched it up and said a quick thanks almost under her breath. She was sure Natsu hadn't heard her.  
You're welcome. Natsu shouted down to her. Lucy grudgingly went back to her bed and ate her breakfast. Great! This was a great way to start off her time here. Now she was too angry at Natsu to talk to him. There went her only company. But at the same time, Lucy wasn't quite sure why she was so angry at Natsu, It wasn't his fault. Lucy sighed and crammed a piece of bread into her mouth. She would have to make up with him. But now that she thought about it, they really had no dispute at all. She would just have to act like nothing had happened at all.  
Lucy trotted over to the window, and looked out over the grassy field, and at the forest at the edge of the horizon. Y'know, I'm sorry. Natsu said from the roof, I didn't know you were going to be up this early..and.. Its okay, Lucy reassured through her slight anger, It wasn't your fault. Anyway, how did you get food? There isn't a town for miles. Natsu considered not telling her, but then decided it was okay..he guessed.  
Well, I found a traveler..and, Natsu explained, I um...borrowed some stuff from him. You stole! Lucy declared, You stole his food didn't you? Well, um, yeah I guess, Natsu confessed, But I mean, we can't just starve! I had to do something. I can't believe I ate stolen food! Lucy said, completely ignoring Natsu. Natsu rolled his eyes. He scooted down to the edge of the roof and stared down at Lucy.  
Anyway, what are you gonna do while waiting? He asked. Lucy shrugged and looked up at Natsu.  
Probably read a book. I brought one, but I'm not sure how long it'll last. Lucy admitted. Yeah, one book won't last you that long. As for me, Natsu yawned, I'll be sleeping most of the time. Natsu laid down on the roof and closed his eyes.  
Okay, but what happens when a prince comes? Lucy asked. She sat on the windowsill, her legs dangling down from the window. They tingled with the fear of falling. Natsu opened one eye and glared down at Lucy.  
I'll fight him off of course. Natsu said matter-of-factually.  
No,No. I meant when you're asleep, Lucy responded, You said you'd be asleep most of the time, right? Natsu laughed.  
You think I'd sleep through you trying to climb down a rope? Natsu scoffed, Or not hear a prince declaring his so called 'love' for you as you scream about how this is finally 'the day'. Just like when I got you yesterday? Lucy raised her eyebrow.  
I didn't...scream that much, right? Lucy asked, embarrassed, Anyway, I bet your a deep sleeper. You were pretty excited. I wouldn't be surprised if you literally screamed. Natsu laughed, I am a pretty heavy sleeper, though. But I have the best hearing ever. I can hear whats going on in that forest over there. Natsu pointed to the forest at the horizon. It was at least ten miles away. Lucy only rolled her eyes. Anyway, I'll probably go read my book. Lucy sighed, Talk to you later, I guess. Yeah, later. Natsu said. He yawned and rolled over. Even though it was still morning, Natsu managed to fall asleep.  
Lucy slipped back into her room and approached the small table. On it was the rest of her breakfast. She sat down on her bed and ate the rest of it. After setting the scraps on the table, Lucy lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. How could she spend every day like this? It was so boring! Right about now she really wanted to take a walk in her garden or at least walk around somewhere not a cramped little room. She guessed she would just have to get used to that. After several more minutes of moping, Lucy pulled her book out of her bag and settled down to read it. It really was not Lucy's preferred writer. She was only reading it because a princess from a nearby castle, Levy, had told her to read it. Being a good friend, Lucy accepted the offer, but she hadn't picked it up until now. Lucy cracked open the book and started reading. Time passed, and so did chapters. Pages flipped, Natsu snored, and Lucy was becoming more and more skeptical about the writer's method of writing. By chapter five, Lucy was convinced that the author was writing a documentary, not a romance novel. However, Lucy continued to read, due to the lack of other things to do. An hour passed. And there went another hour. Finally, Lucy slammed her book shut and looked up. She had gotten to chapter 15, almost one third of the way through. Natsu really was right, this book wouldn't last long at all. Lucy threw it onto the bed and heaved herself out of her bed. Stretching. She walked over to the window to see exactly what time of day it was. Lucy leaned out the window into the afternoon breeze. The sun was a little bit left to the middle of the sky. I better wake up Natsu and make him get me lunch or something. Lucy decided. Hey Natsu! Lucy called, ...Natsu! Lucy heard a groan and Natsu looked over the side of the roof. What. He snarled. Lucy reminded herself to never, ever try to wake up Natsu again.  
I need lunch. Lucy demanded, although the was rather frightened by what Natsu might say, or do. Natsu mumbled a string of profanities and sat up.  
Okay, fine. Natsu grumbled, I'll get your princess butt lunch. Lucy stepped aside as Natsu landed on the windowsill.  
Can I come? Lucy asked innocently, hoping to get out of the tower.  
No, Someone has to stay behind in case the prince comes. Natsu decided. Lucy looked confused.  
But if he came, he could just take me away without having to fight you! Lucy proclaimed. Yeah, but if I stayed behind and you got food, imagine the prince coming and finding just the dragon. Natsu reasoned, 'Well, the princess is off getting food and she'll be a while. So uh.. wanna talk or something?' You see, that'd be awkward, princess. Lucy laughed.  
Okay, I guess your right. Lucy admitted.  
Anyway, it isn't really your job to get food. Natsu said, shrugging.  
Then, what is my job? Lucy asked. She was unsure herself. Natsu opened his mouth, and then closed it. He paused, thinking.  
Actually, I have no clue. Natsu admitted, I think I'd better go then. Lucy nodded. Natsu turned around and grabbed the rope. Oh, and um Natsu? Lucy said quickly. He looked over his shoulder. Can we maybe eat together and talk or something? Lucy asked. Sure. Natsu shrugged. He grabbed the rope and jumped off of the ledge. Lucy walked over to her bed and sat down. She dazed off, looking out the open window. Suddenly, she felt a single tear rolling down her face. Surprised, she quickly wiped it off. What was she doing? Why was she suddenly crying? To Lucy's absolute horror, a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks. And then it finally, and really hit her. She was homesick. But that just sounded childish to say. Lucy wasn't a child anymore, she couldn't possibly be homesick. She just suddenly missed home. Lucy grabbed her thin pillow and buried her face into it. She desperately hoped Natsu wasn't coming back soon. Lucy sat, meaningly bawling her eyes out. She felt hopelessly stupid for doing so, but really, she just couldn't help it. After a bit, Lucy sat up straight and pushed the pillow back onto her bed. She rubbed the tears off of her back and sighed finally. Natsu should be back any moment now, in fact, there he was. There was a sound of Natsu scrabbling onto the windowsill and then Natsu climbing up onto it. He looked up at Lucy.  
Oh, hey are you okay? He asked. Lucy quickly stood up.  
What? Yeah, Yeah I'm fine! Lucy laughed nervously and quickly wiped her face. Natsu raised a suspicious eyebrow. He jumped down from the window and sat on the floor. Lucy cautiously sat down next to him. Lucy handed her a piece of bread and a large bowl of soup.  
Sorry, some of the soup spilled on the way back. Natsu said as he hastily crammed a piece of bread into his mouth.  
No, no its fine. Lucy reassured. She took the spoon that Natsu had thrust at her. There was a moment of silence while Natsu and Lucy ate. So...um..what was your childhood like? Lucy asked after a couple minutes. She was trying to start some sort of conversation. Ah, well, Natsu said in between chewing, Boring mostly. I pretty much grew up on my own, though. My guardian ignored me a lot. You? I led a pretty spoiled younger life, Lucy admitted, I mean, I was princess and all. My mother died when I was younger and my dad ignored me. Now he's very protective. He has been ever since my mother died. That sounds pretty bad. Natsu admitted.  
Yeah.. Lucy trailed off, So what are you planning on doing after this? Oh. Natsu coughed, I really don't like the capturing princesses thing, so I was just gonna quit after this one. I only did it to make my guardian satisfied. I'll probably just end up lazing around until I die. Natsu laughed. Lucy smirked.  
What, you're not gonna pair up with some lady dragon or anything? Lucy joked.  
You do know that there are no female dragon bloods, right? Natsu asked, That's why dragons died out so quickly. Lucy stared at Natsu, who in turn stared back at her. Sooo..you going to hook up with some human girl? Lucy suggested.  
No. Natsu replied, Like I said, I'm gonna laze around all my life. Ah. Lucy responded shortly. A mindless conversation continued on after a while. They discussed the recent uproar about the tradition in which they were both slaves to. Also about their recent hobbies, things like that. All stuff that everyday people would discuss. After a final word of one of these conversations, Natsu finally stood up and stretched.  
Well, I guess I'll head up to my roof then. Natsu said, motioning up. Lucy drowsily nodded. Also, I got dinner while I was out, Natsu continued, I'll leave it here, so eat whenever you want. Natsu crawled onto the window and onto the roof again. Lucy sighed and got up again. She reached into her bag and pulled out paper and a pencil. It was only a couple hours until she felt like eating, so she decided to write. Sitting down at the table, Lucy began on the 7th chapter of her romance novel. Lucy loved to write. Nothing could stop her from doing it for hours and hours. And nobody did. In fact, Lucy did write for hours and hours. By the time she finally looked up, the sun was slowly setting. Lucy quickly jumped up in surprise. She had forgotten to eat dinner. She sat down again and started slowly eating her dinner. While she did this, she also wrote. By the time she was done, the sun had set. Lucy packed up her scraps and jumped into her bed. It took a while, but she finally feel asleep. The first boring day had past.  
Her sleep was quiet, undisturbed, and quite nice. Until, that is, when she heard Natsu shouting her name.  
Lucy! Natsu shouted, Lucy wake up! Luuucy! Lucy's eyes popped open. Natsu was sitting on the windowsill motioning her to come over. It was morning, but not early morning. Lucy had slept in quite a lot. She uncertainly got up and crossed the room to Natsu.  
What is it? Lucy asked drowsily.  
We've got our first one! Natsu said excitedly. Our first what? Lucy asked as she stared out the window.  
Prince. Natsu said, grinning. Lucy's eyes widened. Really? The first one? And so soon too! The prince, mounted on his horse, was standing in the shadow of the tower. He was waiting for someone to come and challenge him.  
Well, what are you doing sitting here? Lucy asked, excited, Go and fight him! The prince himself was tall, and a little bit big, but still muscly. He looked a little bit unsure that he was at the right castle. Overall, He looked like he could defeat Natsu. But then again, Natsu was practically a twig. Natsu slid down the rope and approached the prince. The prince dismounted his horse. Hello, I'm the dragon. Natsu introduced, Pleasure fighting with you. No, I thought you were the princess. The prince said sarcastically. Wow, I already don't like you. Natsu laughed.  
Great. That'll make your defeat more humiliating. The prince retorted. Natsu seemed thoroughly ticked off by this person. Lucy went and got a chair because this was going to be interesting.  
The prince drew his sword and Natsu clenched his fist. Wait, Lucy thought, He's just fighting with is bare hands? He's going to get beaten into the dirt. The prince made the first move, he made a quick slash at Natsu. Natsu dodged and made a quick comeback with an aim for his jaw. Blocked. This repeated, except Natsu aimed for his stomach. Still blocked. Next, Natsu made a move. He managed to punch the prince in the jaw and kick him in the stomach. The prince recovered quickly and made a try for Natsu's middle. He only got part of Natsu's cheek. Natsu landed another successful blow to his ribcage. He fell to his knees. Natsu was about to land his leg ontop to finish him off, but he deflected the move. This continued for about half an hour more, with Lucy watching intently, although she was really not sure who she was cheering for. Despite this, she encouraged both of them from her window. The prince fell backwards and on his back. Natsu Kicked him in the solar plexus, which knocked him out. Lucy halfheartedly cheered from the window. She thought what maybe she would be able to get out today. With great trouble, Natsu climbed the rope and collapsed on the windowsill. That looked pretty hard. Lucy sympathized. Natsu glared at her.  
It wasn't that hard. He panted.  
You're panting and look like you're about to faint. Lucy stated. It really wasn't that hard. Natsu said stubbornly, Besides, that was the first prince. Who knows how many more there'll be. Lucy shrugged.  
And who knows how many will succeed. Lucy admitted, Maybe you'll just defeat all of them and I'll have to say here forever. That wouldn't happen. Natsu groaned, rolling his eyes.


End file.
